


I Didn't Know I Could Get Pregnant

by nerdywords



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, sportarobbie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-16 19:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 9,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11835105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdywords/pseuds/nerdywords
Summary: Robbie and Sportacus are husbands. Robbie is unaware that Elves can get men pregnant and has a hard time accepting that. Both are still excited for a family.





	1. Conception

     They hadn’t been sure how this would work when they were married. Sportacus and Robbie both knew that they wanted to be together, but the question had been who would be on top in bed. Robbie had quickly found his place under the elf. Both of them were happy with that. Sportacus loved giving to his lover while Robbie loved the attention.  
     

     He gripped the sheets and leaned his head back in ecstasy. His eyes shut while his mouth opened with a rapid breath as the two of them came together. Robbie felt warmth spreading through him and saw Sportacus pull out with a horrified look.  
     

     “The condom broke,” Sportacus stated. Robbie just furrowed his brow and sat up.  
     

     “Sportacus, I don’t really know why we were using it to start with. Neither of us have any diseases.”  
 

     “I didn’t think you’d want a baby yet,” the elf responded.

     “… I don’t really think we have to worry about that.”

     “What do you mean? Robbie, that’s how babies are made.”

     “We’re both men!” Robbie said, exasperated. When he saw the look that the elf gave him, something clicked. “Can elf men get pregnant?” Sportacus nodded. Robbie sighed and curled up next to his husband. “Well, human men can’t. Besides, I wouldn’t mind having a child with you.”

     “You’d want to have a baby with me?” Sportacus asked, wrapping his arms around his mate. Robbie nodded into his chest.

     “If it were possible, you could keep me barefoot and pregnant. I love you, and a family sounds good.” The villain was only halfway joking. Getting pregnant was one thing. He didn’t really think that he would want to stay that way. The elf curled closer, thinking.

     “Maybe, we could adopt,” he said after a long pause. Robbie just smiled and nodded again. Sportacus grinned and held Robbie close.

 


	2. Month 1

     “Please, just take the test,” Sportacus begged. Robbie had been throwing up almost everyday since the condom broke. Also, his chest was tender, and he’d been having to go to the bathroom frequently.

     “If it’ll get you to shut up, I’ll piss on the damn stick,” Robbie snapped, grabbing the box from the elf. He stomped off to the bathroom and did what he needed to do. 

     “I bought extras, just in case,” Sportacus called making Robbie audibly groan. He brought the stick back with him and sat it on the table in front of them. Even though he knew he had to wait, Sportacus tried to glimpse it.

     “I can’t believe you actually had me take a pregnancy test. Do you know how absurd that is?”

     “You’ve got the symptoms, Robbie,” Sportacus responded.

     “I’m just a little sick,” he said, pulling the fabric of his shirt away from his chest. “And, we need a new detergent.” The timer went off, and Robbie picked up the test. He glanced at it before handing it to the other man.

     “Two lines, I told you that I’m not pregnant,” he stated, leaning back in his spot on the sofa. Sportacus stared at the stick in his hands.

     “Robbie,”

     “Hmm?”

     “Two lines means positive… You’re pregnant,” he said. Robbie snapped his attention to his husband. Snatching the test back, he stared at it.

     “T-This can’t be right! Where did you put the other tests?” Sportacus handed him the boxes. Robbie ran off and used both of them at once. The next thing the elf knew, Robbie was pacing back and forth while staring at the two tests on the table. When the timer beeped, he snatched them up and looked at them worriedly. “Two lines!” He panicked and chucked the first one away. “Two lines,” he said in defeat. He let that one fall to the ground in front of him. Sportacus went to wrap his arms around the taller man but was pushed away. “You stay away. You did this to me!” He snapped and pointed to his slightly pudgy belly.

     “You said that you wanted a family with me!” Sportacus whined.

     “I didn’t think we’d get it like this,” Robbie said. He flopped back down into his sofa and covered his face with his hands.

     “What do we do now?” Sportacus sat down next to him and slipped a hand onto his belly.

     “We could come up with baby names,” he suggested. Robbie looked over to the elf’s bright blue eyes and couldn’t help but sigh and fall into his husbands arms.

     “I love you.”

     “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the nice comments. I really appreciate it.


	3. Month 2

     Robbie was seated in his side of the sofa with a slice of cake. He moved to put his fork into the slice but found it being taken from his hand. He looked up at the elf who had stolen his cake and fork.

      “What are you doing?” Robbie asked before an apple was tossed to him. “What am I supposed to do with this?”

      “You have to start eating better, Robbie. It’s not just your health we have to worry about now,” Sportacus responded. Robbie looked sullen with his arms over his chest.

     “But, I’m not pregnant,” he said defiantly.

     “You took three tests!”

     “Well, I figured it out. You gave me those fake tests that always come out positive,” the villain replied. He didn’t mean it, but he wanted his cake back.

     “Since when do I do pranks?”

     “… Alright, I know I’m pregnant. I just want my cake back.” Sportacus rolled his eyes, but took the cake away. Robbie grumbled before biting into the apple and making a few gagging noises. “What if the baby doesn’t like your sports candy?”

     “Then, you’ll both just have to get used to it,” Sportacus said, sitting next to his husband. He ignored Robbie mocking what he just said and leaned his head on his shoulder. “I’ll start cooking dinner soon.”

     “Ick, I have to eat this and what you want for dinner? How am I supposed to keep from starving?”

     “You won’t starve.”

     “Is that a fat joke?”

     “Robbie, you aren’t fat.”

     “I’m pregnant. In a few months, I’ll look like a balloon,” Robbie said, getting a laugh from his husband. He took another bite from the fruit in his hand. “This is disgusting.”

     “You’ll get used to it. I promise,” Sportacus stated. He petted Robbie’s stomach gently.

     “I don’t know why you keep doing that. I’m not showing any yet.” Sportacus shrugged and snuggled closer. “What are we having later?”

     “I thought about making a stir fry. It’ll have good food in it, but I thought you might like the taste a bit better.”

     “You’re so considerate.”

      Later, Robbie wouldn’t admit it, but dinner had been wonderful. Sportacus still knew that he enjoyed it because of him finishing his plate. Afterwards, they both got into bed. Robbie listened quietly as Sportacus snored lightly. Once he was convinced that the hero wouldn’t wake up, Robbie slipped out of bed and back into the kitchen.   
He found where Sportacus hid his slice of cake and grabbed a fork. Robbie knew that Sportacus would notice that it was gone in the morning, but he could be upset with him tomorrow. He brought a piece of the dessert to his mouth and took a bite. His expression shifted from delight to disgust. The cake tasted exactly like he expected, but he couldn’t stand it. He spit it out into a nearby trash can before dropping the rest of the slice in with it.

     He put a hand to his belly and looked down at it. A sneer went across his lips as he rubbed lightly. “You’ve only existed for two months, and you’ve already betrayed me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add another chapter before I have to go to work. This is slightly based on when one of my friends got pregnant. She almost cried when she found out that she didn't like chocolate anymore.


	4. Month Three

     Robbie had gone from not showing at all to showing quiet a bit. He’d had to stitch together a new outfit because his old one rubbed his belly uncomfortably. Now, he was in the bathroom looking at his stomach in the mirror. He turned sideways and pulled his shirt up to show his middle.  
It looked less like he was pregnant and more like he was developing a gut. Letting his shirt drop, he glanced around the room.

     He grabbed one of the towels and shoved it under his shirt. Robbie held the towel in a rounded shape and patted down the top. He looked back to the mirror.

     “That just makes me look like a fat ass,” he muttered, looking over the lumpy towel under his shirt. He yelped and flung the towel away when he noticed Sportacus standing in the doorway. It was too late though. The elf had already seen what he was doing.

     “You really are adorable sometimes,” Sportacus stated, stepping forward.

     “Only sometimes?”

     “The rest of the time, you’re being cute.” He pulled Robbie into a hug and felt the taller man lean his chin on his head.

     “Robbie, we do have to get going soon?”

     “Where are we going?” He asked. There wasn’t anywhere that he felt like going.

     “I scheduled a check up for you.” At that, Robbie pulled away from him. “What?”

     “I’m not going,” Robbie responded. The elf crossed his arms over his chest. “The doctors here have never seen a pregnant man before. We’re gonna have people staring and poking and prodding us.”

     “That’s why I scheduled you with my doctor. He’s an elf.”

     “What is he going to say about me being a human?”

     “I already told him. He said that was unusual, but you won’t be the first one he’s seen,” Sportacus responded. Robbie stood in silence for a long moment.

     “I still don’t want to go.”

     “I know, but please go anyway. I want to make sure everything is going okay, and I know that you do too.”

     “…Fine,”

     An hour later, they were sitting in a waiting room. Robbie held onto Sportacus’s hand to calm his own nerves. Soon enough, they were called in, and Robbie was laying on his back with his shirt pulled up over his belly. Sportacus stood next to him and kept a hand on his shoulder. They both watched as the other elf moved his hand over Robbie’s stomach. A blue light hovered over it before the doctor moved his hand up. The light moved up and showed a blurry image.

     “That’s it?” Robbie asked, sitting up. The doctor nodded, examining the image. After a moment, it disappeared. 

     “I can say congratulations for more than one reason. One, everything is going perfectly. And two, you’re having twins.”

     “That’s wonderful!” Sportacus said with a large grin. Robbie went pale and laid back down.

     “I think I’m going to be sick,” he muttered, covering his face with his hands.

     Later, the two were back in the airship. Sportacus was trying to figure out why Robbie looked so sullen. He’d been sitting on the edge of the bed with his arms crossed for half of the ride back to lazy town. Sportacus stopped his pedaling and got up.

     “Robbie, what’s wrong?” He asked, sitting next to his husband. Robbie gave him a nasty look before shifting away slightly.

     “Robbie?”

     “… I’m not ready for two kids,” he muttered. The elf scooted closer to his husband and put a hand on his thigh.

     “We still have a few months to prepare. We can get everything ready by then.”

     “That’s not what I mean sportadork. I mean that I’m not ready. I’m not good with kids.” Robbie said. He grunted when Sportacus wrapped an arm around his waist.

     “Robbie, you’re very good with the kids in town.”

     “No, I’m not. They don’t like me, and neither will these two,” he said, running a hand over his stomach. “Like always, you’ll be the one that everyone loves, and I’ll be the villain.” 

     “You don’t know what happens with twins, do you?” 

     “Hmm?”

     “One takes after the father, and one takes after the mother. One of them is going to be just like you, Robbie.” He gave a quick peck to Robbie’s lips when he looked over at him.

     “… I just hope the one who takes after you waits until after it’s born to flip around as much as you.”


	5. Month four part one

     Sportacus knew that Robbie was getting self conscious. His belly had started to get bigger, and he’d gained a little weight on top of that. Sportacus had told him that was completely normal, but the other man had no intention of believing him. Robbie would just snap back that he had almost lost sight of his toes, and he was only four months along. Sportacus reminded him that four months was almost halfway through the pregnancy.

      That was why they were in bed. If he was going to get Robbie to believe him, this would be the way. He was over Robbie, kissing him gently. Sportacus was down to his underwear already. Robbie took his pants off but refused to take off his underwear and shirt.

      Sportacus ran his hand down Robbie’s side to his hip. He felt Robbie flinch a little when his hand went over his love handle. The elf just leaned closer, moving his kisses over to Robbie’s jaw and down to his neck. Robbie leaned into the affection but tensed when Sportacus’s hand slipped to his rear and grabbed gently. He laid there in silence and only felt how Sportacus would grip and release his ass while he kissed his neck.

      “You’re squishing me,” Robbie said, finally too uncomfortable to be quiet. Sportacus pulled away and looked down.

      “I’m sorry. I didn’t even realize I was leaning too hard on you,” Sportacus responded, thinking Robbie meant he’d leaned too hard on his belly.

     “No, I mean you were squishing my ass a little too much.”

     “But… That’s how I always do that. I thought you liked it.”

     “I usually do, but I’m a little softer than normal. Right now, I feel like a human stress ball,” Robbie stated. Sportacus gave him a slightly worried look. He wasn’t used to seeing Robbie like this. “It’s okay. Let’s just try this again.” He said, not wanting to upset Sportacus.

      The elf leaned back down, kissing Robbie’s lips again. Robbie wrapped an arm around his shoulders to pull his closer while his other hand trailed over Sportacus’s chest. Sportacus made a noise in his throat before he let his hands wander again. He laid them on Robbie’s waist and rubbed lightly. Robbie didn’t protest until Sportacus went to pull his shirt up.

      “Please, leave the shirt,” Robbie said. Sportacus gave him a look before kissing him again. He moved his hand from Robbie’s hip down to his thigh. Robbie lifted his knee to where it was leaned against Sportacus’s side. The elf thought that meant Robbie was starting to get more into what they were doing. Instead, it was Robbie trying to make his thigh seem smaller. He did the same with the other before Sportacus could reach for it.

     Sportacus went back to kissing Robbie’s neck and rubbed his thighs up and down slowly, letting his fingers brush against Robbie’s ass. He felt Robbie tensing up but was hoping it wasn’t for the same reason it had been.

     “Sportacus,” Robbie said, letting one of his legs fall back down to the bed. “Can you touch something a little less soft?” At that, Sportacus gave up. He let himself fall off of his husband onto the other side of the bed. The elf huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. “I’m sorry,” Robbie muttered.

     “How am I supposed to make love to you, if I can’t touch you?”

     “I know. I’m sorry,” he said again, refusing to look Sportacus in the eyes. He leaned his head on Sportacus’s shoulder, hoping the elf wouldn’t pull away. Sportacus put his arm around Robbie’s shoulder, pulling him closer. His pressed a kiss to Robbie’s forehead. Robbie leaned closer, laying a knee over the elf’s leg. He flinched slightly when Sportacus wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled him against him.

     “I just want to get to hold you for a minute,” the elf stated. Robbie was a little uncomfortable at the feeling of his round stomach pressed against Sportacus’s toned one but ignored it. Sportacus let his hand brush over Robbie’s belly before leaving it there. “When are we going to tell everybody?”

     “I was hoping to avoid it, honestly.”

     “Robbie, we have to at some point.”

     “I know.”

     “We could throw you a baby shower,” Sportacus said. Robbie gave him a look and shook his head. “Why?”

     “I don’t really want every one we know to be gathered in a room because you knocked me up.”

     “I still like the idea.”

     “Let’s talk about this later.” Robbie tugged at the elf. “Get back over here and I’ll let you touch me anyway you want.”

     “I like the sound of that,” Sportacus said. “But, I want the shirt gone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to cut this one short because I have to get ready for work. But I'm also putting. Part two to this later.


	6. Month four part two

     Sportacus and Robbie laid there for a long time in each other’s arms. Sportacus rubbed his thumb across the small of Robbie’s back which relaxed the other man further. He leaned his face into the elf’s shoulder and sighed.  
 

     “We’ll tell them in the morning,” Robbie said. Sportacus leaned his head up slightly.

     “Hmm?”

     “You asked when we would tell people that we were having children. I’m saying we can do it in the morning,” he responded. 

     “There’s still time today , if you’d like.”

     “I need time to get motivated. Also, I don’t want to go around the kids, smelling like sex.” Robbie curled closer, closing his eyes as Sportacus wrapped his arms around him tightly. “But… Would you like to tell them without me? I mean they’re your friends.”

     “Robbie, I want you there too. Why don’t you want to be there?” Sportacus asked. He rubbed his back lightly when Robbie didn’t answer. “Please tell me.”

     “I… They’ll stare at me,” Robbie finally answered.

     “And they’ll be happy for us. I know Ziggy will be happy for two new friends.”

     “That’s the one that likes candy, right?”

     “Yes, that one,” Sportacus replied, slightly amused.

     “Good, I like that one. He knows what tastes nice.” Robbie said. He relaxed for a second before thinking of something.

     “They better not ask how I got pregnant.”

     “They’re kids. I can’t promise that.”

     “If they ask, I’m explaining in explicit detail.”

     The next morning, Sportacus got Robbie up to go tell everyone. Robbie grumbled something about a stupid elf waking him up. However, Sportacus was too excited to care. He crawled out of the hatch first before grabbing Robbie’s arm to help him. With his new belly came a new center of gravity that he hadn’t quite learned how to deal with yet.

     They headed towards the town, Sportacus holding Robbie’s hand. Robbie wanted to stop a minute and rest but decided to just keep moving. Sportacus looked so excited that he worried that he might disappoint him if they stop. They stopped when they found the group of children.

     “Kids,” Sportacus said with a large grin. The group turned towards them, and Robbie felt all their eyes lock onto his belly.

     “We have big news.” Robbie cringed at the choice of words but couldn’t get any words to come out of his mouth. The intense stares made him feel like he was pinned to the wall. “Robbie’s pregnant!” He said enthusiastically. Stingy was the first to comment.

      “Oh, I thought he had just gotten fat.”

      “STINGY!” The group snapped at him.

     “Congratulations,” Stephanie said looking between the two of them with a big smile.

     “Thank you Stephanie,” Sportacus replied. Robbie would have said something but was still flustered over what Stingy said.

      “That’s great!” Ziggy chimed in. “Wait… What does pregnant mean again?” He looked around waiting for someone to answer.

     “It means there’s a baby in his belly, stupid,” Trixie stated. Ziggy’s eyes went back to Robbie’s stomach.

     “Actually, there’s two,” Robbie said. His nerves were still there, but he was trying to work past them. “We’re having twins.”

     “There’s two?” Stingy asked. “Does that mean I can have one?” 

      “Sorry, Stingy. But, I think Robbie and I want to keep both of them,” Sportacus responded while rubbing a hand over his husband’s belly. “You could still be their friends though.”

      “Wait,” Ziggy said. “How did they get in there an- and how do they get out? Oh, and do they like candy?!” The other kids exchanged looks trying to figure out who had to explain this to Ziggy.

     “Not it!” Stingy yelled. He was followed by the rest of the kids. They looked to Sportacus and Robbie.

     “I will,” Robbie said with a mischievous look.

     “No, you won’t!” Sportacus responded, remembering what Robbie had said last night. “You’ll learn about it later, Ziggy. I promise.”


	7. Month five

     Robbie hadn’t really had any mood swings. At least, if he had, Sportacus hadn’t noticed yet. He also hadn’t noticed weird cravings. To be fair, everything that the man ate seemed odd to the elf. He was about to notice both very quickly.   

      He’d woken up in the middle of the night, reaching for his husband without opening his eyes. His hand touched nothing but cool sheets. So, he stood up and walked into the living room in nothing but his boxers. Sportacus found the man in the kitchen. Robbie was sitting at the table with his robe tied loosely around his growing stomach.

     Robbie sniffled while biting into what looked like a pickle slice with peanut butter on it. Sportacus asked what was wrong while putting a hand on his shoulder. Robbie shrugged him off with an annoyed sound.

     “I’m pregnant. That’s what wrong. And it’s your fault!” Robbie snapped, more tears rolling down his cheeks.

      “I’m sorry?” Sportacus raised an eyebrow. “I thought you were happy about this.”

      “Oh, I’m so happy,” Robbie responded sarcastically. He finished the last bite of his pickle before leaning back in his seat. He gestured to his round belly. “I’m so happy to look like a fat balloon while you get to keep your washboard abs, you ass!”

      “Robbie, you do not look like a fat balloon. You just look pregnant.”

      “Because that’s so much different.”

      “Honey, you are pregnant. If you didn’t look like it, we’d have a problem.” Robbie stood up and glared at the elf with his hands on his hips.

      “So, you like me like this?” Robbie questioned, hand shifting from his hip to be rest on his belly.

      “I… Yes?”

      “Well, then you might as well keep me knocked up. Then, I’ll always have a big belly and won’t ever get to see my toes again! Or that I’ll always wake up at two in the damned morning because I get cravings for foods that I don’t even like.

      “Robbie, this isn’t like you. Why are you so upset?”

      “Because I’m hormonal, you stupid elf!”

      “Why is this just now happening?”

      “It’s not just now. It happens most nights, but you don’t wake up to see it,” Robbie snipped. “I get up and eat whatever I’m craving. That’s why I’m gaining weight too.” All the weight that Robbie had gained had been due to the pregnancy, but he refused to believe it right now. “And all of this is your fault because you had to buy cheap condoms!” 

      “I’m sorry,” Sportacus responded. Robbie huffed before turning.

      "Whatever. I’m going to take a bath to relax in.” He stalked off leaving a flabbergasted elf behind him. Sportacus wasn’t really upset, but he didn’t like seeing Robbie get in such a huff. He sat down in the chair that Robbie had occupied for a long moment. After a while, he heard his name being called. He followed it to find Robbie sitting in the bathtub.

      “I’m sorry,” Robbie stated, not looking at the elf. Sportacus sat on the edge of the tub and kissed Robbie’s temple. “I just let my hormones get the best of me.”

      “You know, you could have told me that you’ve been waking up every night?”

      “I exaggerated. It’s only like once a week.”

      “Still you know that you can tell me.” Sportacus ran his fingers through Robbie’s hair when he leaned his head against the elf’s thigh. 

       “I know,” Robbie responded. “Speaking of which, I could use some help right now.”

       “What do you need help with?” Sportacus asked. Robbie blushed lightly.

       “I can’t get up.” Sportacus smiled while he picked Robbie out of the tub and held him for a moment.

       “You know, you’re just how I like, right now?”

       “How’s that? Helpless and carrying your children?”

       “First off, they're our children. Secondly, I meant wet and naked.”

       “You vulgar elf.”

       “Would you have me any other way?”

       “Not a chance.”


	8. Month six part one

     Robbie had reached the point that Sportacus had to help him stand up. This is what made the two decide that they might be better off in the airship until the twins were born. Now, Robbie was settled on the bed while Sportacus did push ups. Robbie had to lean back a little to be really comfortable. He was just big enough that sitting straight up put pressure on his stomach.

      “Are you sure that we can both fit on the bed?” Robbie asked, his hand resting on the top of his stomach. Sportacus had noticed him doing that more often lately.

      “We’ve done it before,” Sportacus responded. Robbie glanced down at his belly.

      “If I recall, there were two less of us before.” Sportacus stood up from the floor. 

      “Lay down.” Robbie did as he was told and laid on his back. Sportacus smiled at the way the man laced his fingers over his rounded belly. He went to the bed and laid down next to him. It was cramped but do able. “We can still do this.” Robbie turned on his side and found that his stomach poked over the edge ever so slightly.

      “Oh my god.”

      “What?”

      “I’m thicker than I am wide.” He blushed when Sportacus giggled. The elf pulled him flush against him, his ass pressing into Sportacus’s crotch. “You’re going to enjoy this, aren’t you?”

      “You could enjoy it too,” Sportacus said suggestively. He let his hand slide over Robbie’s hip and gripped lightly but firmly. Robbie laughed.

      “Haven’t you caused enough problems for me?” Sportacus kissed the back of his neck and curled as close as he could. 

      “This is the most wonderful problem I’ve ever had.” Robbie let himself relax into the elf. He let himself drift off to sleep while Sportacus snored into him back. Robbie woke up a few minutes later, unsure of what had woken him. Then, he felt it again. A small kick in his ribs made him smile. He turned to tell his husband but stopped. He didn’t want to wake him. Besides, it wasn’t like they wouldn’t still be moving in the morning.

       Several more kicks told him that this wasn’t going to stop anytime soon. He also noticed that it only seemed to be coming from one of the twins. The other would move every once and a while, but the other was almost constant. Robbie looked at the elf and muttered, “I know exactly which one if going to take after you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to write something cute and short.


	9. Month six part two

Sportacus hadn't been happy, but Robbie had wanted to go back to his lair to take a bath. The only reason that upseted the elf was because he knew Robbie couldn't get up on his own and his crystal had started beeping shortly after. Robbie assured him that he'd be fine on his own while Sportacus was away. That didn't stop him from worrying.

When he came back, he found Robbie still in the tub with his head leaned back. He snored quietly. Sportacus sat on the edge of the tub and ran a hand over Robbie's stomach. It was nice to finally be able to feel them kicking. Robbie leaned his head up, obviously still drowsy.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Sportacus asked. Robbie blinked himself more awake and nodded.

"I'm ready to go back to the airship, though." Robbie let Sportacus lift him out of the tub and set his feet down on the floor. He got dressed before the two went back to the airship. Robbie felt totally relaxed and was on the verge of another nap. Sportacus laid down next to him and placed his arm around his waist. Robbie curled up with him before drifting off completely.  Sportacus didn't last much longer.

....

     "I want to go back to take another bath," Robbie said. Sportacus wanted to object but ultimately didn't. He did what Robbie wanted and took him back. Sportacus went over the ladder first, helping Robbie as he went. Robbie followed him town, his belly just barely missing the bars.

      "Why do you like this so much?" Sportacus asked as Robbie finally got his feet on the floor.

      "You've only got a shower. A bath is more relaxing. Plus it helps the swelling in my ankles," Robbie explained. After he went into the bathroom, he started running his bath water. Sportacus frowned when his crystal started beeping again. "Go ahead. I'll be fine."

      Sportacus glanced back over his shoulder as he left. He hated leaving Robbie by himself. There was always a feeling in the back of his mind that something would happen when he was gone. When he got to the town, he had to get Ziggy out of a tree. How he got up there to start with, Sportacus would never know. While Ziggy was going on about how grateful he was to Sportacus, the elf was already walking away. It didn't take him long to get back to the lair and down the ladder. When he got inside, his heart sank. All he could hear was weeping.

      The elf ran to the bathroom. Robbie had gotten himself out of the tub as soon as Sportacus got into the room. The elf looked at Robbie. Tears were streaming down his cheeks while he held his mouth to keep from sobbing loudly. Then, Sportacus looked into the tub.

     "I don't know what happened," Robbie cried. All the elf could see was red in the water. "I just looked down and there was blood everywhere."

     Sportacus's eyes shot open and all he could see was black. He leaned up and realized that he was still in his bed. Robbie snored next to him, still obviously and heavily pregnant. It had only been a nightmare. He wiped the sweat off of his forehead and laid back down. Robbie turned in his sleep and pressed his forehead to Sportacus's shoulder. His mind flashed back to his dream, making tears well up in his eyes. He couldn't stand the thought of losing Robbie or the twins. For the first time in a long time, he wept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize, but I figured at least one of them would have anxiety over this. I also thought it would be more likely to be Sportacus because of how protective he would feel.


	10. Month seven Part one

     Robbie had tossed and turned for most of the night. He wasn't sure how he hadn't woken up Sportacus. Finally, he just leaned up and did his best to push himself off the bed. It was getting a lot harder to do that by himself, but he could still manage sometimes. Robbie just paced around the ship, trying to get himself tired out just a little.

     He paused when he heard Sportacus whimper. Robbie turned just in time to see Sportacus grip the sheets where he had been laying. Then, a sob came out of his throat. Robbie stared wide eyed for a minute before saying, "What's wrong?" Sportacus's gaze shot to Robbie before he jumped out of the bed. 

     "What's going on?" Robbie asked when Sportacus pulled him into a tight hug.

     "Just a bad dream." He pressed his cheek into Robbie's shoulder and thought he would would never let go again. "When you weren't next to me, I thought it was true, this time," Sportacus explained a little more. Robbie gently moved him back to look at his face. Tears ran down his cheek, and Robbie brushed them away with his thumbs.

     "What dreams?" Robbie asked. Sportacus closed off, averting his eyes. He slipped away and back to the bed. Robbie sighed and walked back to the bed. He sat next to Sportacus who was laying down. After he sat, the elf moved his head to rest on Robbie's belly gently. "Are you going to tell me or not?" He felt Sportacus shift his arms around his waist.

     "I dreamt that I lost you and the twins," Sportacus muttered, tears in his eyes again. Robbie ran his fingers through Sportacus's hair to calm him. 

      "Have you had this dream more than once?" Robbie questioned. He felt Sportacus nod. "How long have you been having these dreams?"

     "About a month," he answered.

     "And you haven't told me?" 

     "I wasn't sure how to tell you." Sportacus answered. Robbie leaned back and pulled Sportacus with him. The two curled up together under the covers, Sportacus's headed on Robbie's chest.

     "You won't lose us."

     "How do you know?"

     "I just do. You're gonna be stuck with us for a long time." Sportacus kissed Robbie's shoulder.

     "I wouldn't want it any other way."


	11. Month seven Part two

Sportacus's nightmares had stopped for the most part. If Robbie woke up to find him squirming, he would run his fingers through his hair and kiss his forehead. That seemed to calm the elf down. Robbie wasn't having anxiety over that. His was that his pregnancy was nearly over and they hadn't gotten any of the things they needed yet.

"Where can we shop for what we need?" Robbie asked. There weren't any shops in Lazy Town. So Sportacus suggested a place from his home town. Robbie nodded his agreement. Now, the elf was pedaling the airship while Robbie leaned against the back of his chair. He stared at the clouds passing by. It wasn't very often that he was in the airship while it was moving.

"I think you'll like this store. I went in with my cousin when she was having a baby. It's very pleasant."

"Am I going to get stared at?" Robbie asked. He knew that some elves weren't used to humans. 

"If you want, you can wear my hat to cover your ears." 

"I feel like people will still know that I'm human," Robbie responded. He laid his hand on his belly and rubbed lightly. "I don't guess it would hurt to wear the cap though."

"We're here," Sportacus said before landing the airship. Robbie bit his lip and looked around. The town looked old and new at the same time. The style was from an earlier time, but everything looked like it had been built neatly and reacently. Robbie was still staring when Sportacus pulled his cap over Robbie's head and over his ears. "You look so cute." Sportacus gave a quick peck to Robbie's lips and wrapped his arms around his waist. 

"Is the blue going to clash with the rest of my clothes? I don't want people to stare for that either."

"Robbie, some of these elves walk out of their house looking like a rainbow. You'll be fine."

Robbie was still nervous about this, but went on with it anyway. Sportacus helped Robbie down the step off the airship. Afterwards, he held his husband's hand as they walked inside the store. Walking inside, Robbie noticed that he was no longer the only pregnant man in the room. However, he felt like he was the farthest along.

"Why didn't we do this sooner?" Robbie asked quietly. Sportacus didn't have an answer. So, he gave a small shrug and squeezed Robbie's hand. Sportacus looked at the cribs while Robbie looked at the clothes next to them. After a moment, he picked up two sets of stripped onesies. One was purple while the other was blue. "We're getting these."

"What do you know about cribs?" Sportacus asked. "I don't understand the building directions." Robbie looked at where Sportacus had been trying to read directions. They seemed simple to him. Although, he was used to building things.

"These two will work. I can put them together."

"Are you sure?" Robbie nodded. Sportacus picked up two of the boxes. Next, they grabbed diapers and bottles. The rest they would have to get later. All Robbie wanted to do when they got back to the ship was take a nap. He wasn't used to walking around this much, even before he married Sportacus.

"How do you move around so much?" Robbie asked. The other man had started doing push ups while Robbie was sprawled out on the bed.

"I'm just used to it."

"Well, I'm going to do what I'm used to and take a nap."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like I rambled in this one, but I hope you guys like it. This was what I could do after my day yesterday. I had an eleven hour shift, and we were understaffed. I had to take my break an hour into my shift so the people left from morning shift could cover it. Promise the next chapter will be better when I'm less tired.


	12. Month eight part one

     Robbie had been putting off putting the cribs together. However, he knew that he was running out of time. He'd had a false contraction earlier and thought he was going into labor a month early. After he had already woken up and scared Sportacus, Robbie realized what was actually happening. Now, he was sitting on his knees on the floor. His belly weighed down onto his lap, but he hardly noticed anymore. Sportacus watched as Robbie put the pieces together with ease. In no time, they had one fully constructed crib. He went to do the second but Sportacus stopped him.

      "What?" Robbie asked with a raised eyebrow. Sportacus stayed quiet for a minute.

       "I want to do this one." Sportacus stated.

      "Do you know how?" Robbie questioned. His husband shrugged.

      "It can't be that hard, can it?"

      "That depends on if you know what you're doing?" Regardless of what he thought, Robbie let Sportacus have his way on this one. He had the elf help him off the floor and let him take his spot. Robbie sank down onto the bed and laid a hand over his stomach. One of the twins had started kicking harder. He had been referring to that one as little Sportacus for the past week. Sportacus tried to act annoyed, but Robbie wasn't fooled because of the kisses he would get after he said it.

     Sportacus had started by trying to understand the directions. They didn't make much sence to him though. He knew that the smart thing would have been to let Robbie build both of the cribs. However, he didn't want to feel like he had shoved all the work off onto his husband.

     Robbie was watching in amusement as Sportacus tried to fit two pieces together that didn't go with each other. Sportacus blushed lightly when he heard Robbie snickering. He took the hint and sat the pieces back down. This was going to be harder than he thought.

     Robbie had decided to take a nap while Sportacus continued to try to build the crib. After a long time, he sat back up to look at what his husband done. Sportacus looked both tired and proud. Robbie kind of wanted to stand up to get a better look, but he didn't want to ask fo help. He was no longer able to get up by himself.

     "How does it look?" Sportacus asked. Robbie nodded his approval as Sportacus pulled him up without having to be asked. Robbie paused once he was up. "I think you're missing something."

     "Huh? What?" Sportacus looked back at his crib and immdiately felt his cheeks heat up. The crib was missing the most important part. The bottom was left out of it. All there was, was a structured outline. The other pieces had been left forgotten in the box. "How long will it take to fix this?"

     "Well, we'll have to take the top off... and part of the middle... okay, maybe all of the middle."

     "So, we'll be starting over, won't we?"

     "We'll still have the legs set up."

     "Will they be attached to anything?"

     "...No... But, they'll still be up unless we set them down."


	13. Month eight part two

     Robbie wasn't ready to have the twins yet. Sure, he would like to lose the big belly, but he wasn't prepared for the pain that he was going to go through. He leaned back against a pillow. It was the only thing between his back and the wall. Running his hand over his stomach, he felt the two kicking. It annoyed him at first, but now, it had become common place. He also wondered if after the two were born, if he would feel empty. 

     "Have you thought of names?" Sportacus asked, drawing Robbie out of his thoughts

     "A few," Robbie muttered. Sportacus sat next to his husband on the bed and kissed his temple. His hand joined Robbie's over his belly. "If they're girls, I'd like Rose and Jessica. For boys, I like Jason and Tyler." 

     "Those are nice." Sportacus kissed his temple again.

     "I'm not ready," Robbie blurted out. Sportacus gave him a concerned look. "It's going to be difficult to take care of twins. I don't know if i can do it."

     "You aren't alone, Robbie."

     "I know that, but I'm sure that I'll mess up for the both of us." 

     "Robbie, you've done wonderfully since we found out you were pregnant. You'll do just as wonderfully as a parent." Robbie turned his head to look at Sportacus. He sighed and hugged him.

     "You're entirely too nice." 

     "The kids said they want to see you before the twins are born," Sportacus said. Robbie raised an eyebrow in question. He wondered why they would want to see him. "You do know that they like you right?"

     "Of course i know that... I just.. forget sometimes." Robbie's cheeks reddened slightly which got him a quick kiss from Sportacus. "When should we go see the bra- I mean kids."

     "We could go now, if you want," he responded. Robbie hesitated before nodding. Sportacus helped him stand up before the two exited the airship. They walked hand in hand towards Stephanie's house. Once they got there, Sportacus opened the door before letting Robbie walk inside first. He was a bit confused as to why Sportacus would just enter one of the kid's homes without asking them first, especially since all the lights were out.

     "SURPRISE!" The kids yelled as the lights came on. Robbie let out a rather unmanly scream. If he could have, he would have jumped into Sportacus's arms. His cheeks reddened from embarrassment before he laid a hand on his stomach.

     "It might not be the best idea to scare someone who's pregnant," Robbie scolded but could barely hold back his smile. "Did you do this?" He asked, looking to his husband.

     "No, it was Stephanie's idea."

     "Thank you, pink-... Stephanie," Robbie said. He still wasn't the best with the kids, but he was getting better.

     "You're welcome, Robbie," Stephanie responded before holding up a box. "We all chipped in to get you some things for the twins." She handed the box to Robbie and Sportacus who both looked inside excitedly. They found several onesies and blankets for the twins, along with some rattles and toys. There were a few pieces of candy shoved in the bottom which had obviously come from Ziggy.

     "These are wonderful," Sportacus said with a large grin. He glanced at Robbie and saw tears welling up in his eyes. "Robbie, are you getting sappy?"

      "NO!" Robbie snapped. "I'm pregnant. That means I'm hormonal. That's why I'm crying," he defended himself. "That's also why I'm going to hug all of these children." Robbie did just that and Sportacus didn't hold back his smile as Robbie had a group hug with the kids. 


	14. Month nine

      "Okay, I'm ready to be induced," Robbie said. He was nine and half months along and miserable. His back and hips ached no matter what he did, and at this point, basic movement was almost challenging.

     "Robbie, I don't think that we should do that," Sportacus responded, getting a vicious glare from Robbie who was pacing back and forth. He'd been doing that for an hour because he had heard that walking could promote labor. He had been worried about the pain before, but now he just wanted the twins out.

     "I'm sorry, Sportadork. I didn't realize that you were the one carrying a beach ball full in lead in your belly." Sportacus just rolled his eyes at his husband and kept doing his push ups. "Do you have peppers on the ship. I mean spicy peppers."

     "Sorry, Robbie. I don't." He heard Robbie whine. Robbie crossed his arms and squatted next to Sportacus. "What are you doing?"

     "Squatting is supposed to help, right?" Robbie asked. He let himself sit down completely when he felt how much extra pressure that was putting on his lungs. Sportacus stopped his push ups and sat next to Robbie.

     "They'll come when they're ready. You don't have to rush them." Sportacus hugged Robbie and felt his lean against his chest.

     "But why did they choose now to be lazy like me. The least these brats could do is get out and then take a nap." Sportacus just listened and hugged him closer. "At least they shifted to where I can kind of breathe now."

     "That's good." The elf kissed Robbie's cheek. He heard the man gasp before feeling like something was wet on the floor. He jumped up when he realized what was happening. Robbie had turned pale.

     "I didn't mean it! You can stay in there as long as you like!" Robbie said frantically at his belly. Sportacus hopped into into the driver's seat of the airship and started pedaling. "I'm sorry that I called you brats! OUCH." One of the contractions hit Robbie causeing him to lay back on the floor. "Oooh. This hurts!" He whined. After a minute, the contraction faded but he wasn't going to stand up.

      "At least we know they'll listen to you," Sportacus joked, getting another glare from his husband. 

     "You think this is just so funny, don't you?"

     "It's not funny. I'm just trying to keep both of us calm."

     "How am I supposed to be calm when these two are trying to break out of me?"

     "Robbie, do you want them out or not?"

     "Of course, I want them out! But I don't want it to hurt!" Immediately after that, Robbie swore loudly as another contraction hit him. "GET ME THERE QUICK! AND YOU DAMNED ELVES BETTER HAVE DRUGS FOR THIS!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short, but I felt like anything else was stretching it out. They'll either be one or two more chapters.


	15. Delivery

     Sportacus carried Robbie into the hospital. Robbie huffed in pain, still in the middle of a contraction. They were directed to a hospital room, where a doctor had Robbie change into a patient's gown while he was between contractions. Robbie laid down on the hospital bed waiting for another contraction.

     "How long is this supposed to last?" Robbie whined. He rubbed at the side of his belly to alleviate some of the left over pain.

     "Well, that depends."

     "On what?!" Robbie snapped as another contraction hit him.

     "Well, elves have a labor time of about two hours. Humans have one that lasts about eight."

     "Eight hours?" Sportacus chimed in. Robbie didn't looked relaxed again, but he was obviously feeling less pain. So, the contraction must have stopped.

     "The thing is, with human men having an elf offspring, it seems to go either way."

     "And there's no way for me to choose, is there?" Robbie growled, his face twisted in pain again. The doctor called for a nurse. He told her to get overything prepared.

     "With how close your contractions seem to be, I think you'll get the two hour."

     "Good. AAHH!" His contractions were getting longer and more painful. "YOU ARE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN, YOU STUPID BLUE ELF!" Robbie screamed. Sportacus grimaced slightly. Robbie continued to writhe in pain.

     "Would you like me to hold your hand?" Sportacus asked. He wasn't sure what else to do, but he hated seeing his husband like this.

     "WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST SAY?" Robbie snapped back. The bite was gone from his words when he grabbed Sportacus's hand anyway. He squeezed tightly as another contraction passed over him. Sportacus ran his thumb over Robbie's knuckles when he whimpered slightly. Robbie flinched when a nurse handed him a small blue vial. "What is this?"

     "It's to help with the pain. It's best to drink it in one go." She instructed. Robbie wasted no time in gulping it down. It tasted horrible, but he did feel better. The next thing he knew, the doctor was in front of him, telling him to push. The medicine that the nurse gave him, must have done more than he thought it would, because everything felt a little off. His pain was dulled, but so was everything else. While he was pushing as hard as he could, it felt like he was barely doing anything.

    "You're doing so well, Robbie." Sportacus incouraged him, wiping the sweat off Robbie's forehead with a towel. "I love you so much."

     "Just a little more," the doctor said. A few minutes had passed, but it felt like hours to Robbie. He was exhausted, and he wasn't even done with the first twin. He grunted as he pushed harder. "There's the first one." The doctor called as the first twin was born and crying. He said something else, but it was all garble to Robbie right now.

     "Sportacus," Robbie said, bringing his attention away from the newborn. "I'm gonna pass out." Sportacus was saying something, but for Robbie, everything had already gone black as his head hit the pillow behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter after this one.


	16. Delivery part two

      Sportacus felt panicked at seeing his husband passed out. Only one of the twins had been born so far. What was supposed to happen to the other or for Robbie. The doctor looked to his nurse.

     "How much of that did you give him?" He questioned. 

     "One dose."

     "A full dose?" He asked, getting a nod from her. "'Humans get half doses." He looked to Sportacus. "Sir, I need you to leave the room."

     "But, I was told that I could stay," Sportacus said. He didn't want to leave Robbie. He was afraid as to what he would come back to see.

     "Sir, you aren't going to want to see this. I need you to leave the room."

     "Will Robbie be okay?" 

     "I'll give your husband the best care I can." Sportacus still had a bad feeling in his stomach, but he did as he was told. Out in the hallway, another nurse explained what was going to happen. She also explained that this was only used in emergencies because of how dangerous it could be. 

     All Sportacus wanted to do was run around the hospital to burn off his anxiety. Instead, he walked around until he stumbled onto the maternity. Looking through the window, he could see a few babies in cribs. In the back corner, he saw two cribs next to each other with the name 'Rotten' written across them. The urge to cry got stronger when he saw an infant with a blonde tuft of hair laying in one of the cribs. It squirmed around a little making Sportacus smile slightly. He just stood and stared until he saw another infant being brought into the room. This one had a black tuft of hair and was brought to the other crib that had Robbie's last name scrawled across it.

     Sportacus felt the tears welling up in his eyes. These were his children. They were the twins that he and Robbie had made together. Before he could get more emotional, a nurse walked up to him.

     "Your husband isn't awake yet, but you're welcome to go back into the room." Sportacus didn't wait to respond. He took off back to the hospital room that Robbie had been in. Entering the room, he found Robbie laying in the bed with his eyes shut tight. Sportacus walked over to him and kissed his forehead. Still, Robbie didn't stir. So, Sportacus sat in the chair next to the bed and took Robbie's hand in his own.

     He stayed like that for an hour. Then, Robbie finally opened his eyes with a groan. He covered his eyes with his free hand and grimaced.

     "Everything hurts," he muttered. "What happened?"

     "The nurse gave you too much pain killer, and you passed out. The doctor had to use a spell to get the second twin out." Robbie looked over to his husband and squeezed his hand lightly.

     "I vote we never do this again."

     "What if we want more kids?" Sportacus joked.

     "There's five of them in town that you can visit whenever you want. You're not getting anymore out of me." Robbie responded. Sportacus smiled before kissing his cheek. "Hey, I can see my toes again."

     "That's good, Robbie." Sportacus smiled when Robbie gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Robbie ran a hand over his stomach. He was happy that he would be able to get up by himself again, but he wasn't happy with the swelling that was still there, even if it would go away after a few days.

      The two looked up when the twins were brought into the room. They were both handed to Robbie, who smiled at them both broadly. One was wrapped in a blue blanket while the other was in pink. Sportacus looked at them longingly.

     "Can I hold one?" He asked hesitantly. Robbie gave him a serious look and moved the twins away from him.

     "No, i worked too hard to share them." He said. Sportacus's smile dropped completely. Robbie smiled.

     "I'm joking, Sportadork. Of course you can." Robbie held the blonde in blue to Sportacus to hold. He cradled the boy lovingly and laughed when he reached for the crystal on his chest. His eyes were a deep grey just like Robbie's. The girl in Robbie's arms squirmed around and tugged at Robbie's hospital gown. Her eyes were blue enough that they rivaled her elf father's. Both of them had slightly pointed ears, showing off the elf in them. "What are we naming them?"

     "I liked the names you said."

     "But which ones?"

     "... Rose and Tyler." Sportacus answered. Robbie nodded his agreement. The two just sat there and held their twins until the infants fell asleep in their arms. Neither of them said it, but they both silently promised to never let go of their children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I really want to know if you guys would like a sequel to this or not. I have an idea for stuff to happen when the twins are older, but I want to make sure. That you guys actually want to read it before I work on it.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you guys want more. I'm thinking of having one chapter for each month that Robbie is pregnant


End file.
